video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Learn with Sooty - A-Z of Animals
|catalogue number = TV8108 |rating = |running time = 60 minutes|re-released by = |re-release date = }}Learn with Sooty - A-Z of Animals is a UK VHS release by Thames Video Collection on 24th September 1990. Description Hi there! Soo, Sweep and I really enjoyed learning about lots of different animals, two or three for each different letter of the alphabet. We see animals such as a giraffe, horse, monkey, penguin and zebra. I'm sure you will have lots of fun watching these animals and learning their names with us. Sooty. Learn with Sooty videos have been developed to make learning FUN! A TO Z OF ANIMALS introduces many different species of animals as well as taking the children letter by letter through the alphabet. The videos encourage paericipation and provide a solid base, which parents can develop, by further discussing the areas that Sooty and his friends cover in the programme. Most importantly, the videos will help young children learn at their own individual pace in a way that is both meaningful and enjoyable. Animal Groups in the Program *A: **Axolotl **Ant **Addax *B: **Beetle **Beaver **Boa Constrictor *C: **Chameleon **Camel **Cow *D: **Dog **Donkey **Duck *E: **Earthworm **Emu **Elephant *F: **Frog **Ferret **Flamingo *G: **Guinea Pig **Goat **Giraffe *H: **Hamster **Hippopotamus **Horse *I: **Iguana **Ibis *J: **Jackdaw **Jellyfish **Jaguar *K: **Kitten **Koala **Kookaburra *L: **Ladybird **Lion **Llama *M: **Mouse **Monkey (twice) *N: **Newt *O: **Owl **Okapi **Otter *P: **Puppy **Pig **Penguin *Q: **Quail *R: **Rabbit **Rhinoceros **Reindeer *S: **Spider **Sealion **Sheep *T: **Tortoise **Tiger **Tapir *U: **Umbrella Cockatoo *V: **Vole **Vulture *W: **Wasp **Wolf **Wallaby *X: **X-Ray Fish **OX (with the X coming at the end) *Y: **Yak *Z: **Zebra Fish **Zebra Trivia * The cow was named Ermintrude after the character from the classic television series “The Magic Roundabout”. * The video footage of the Ants, Camel, Emu, Jellyfish, Koala, Llama, Okapi, Rhinoceros, Reindeer, Umbrella Cockatoo and Wolves came from London Zoo. * The video footage of the Ox and Yaks came from Whipsnade Wild Animal Park. * Matthew only says one letter sound in the entire video and that is the sound of the letter 'N'. * The names of the animals shown in Sooty's House are in pink and the letters appear from the bottom of the screen one by one. The names of the animals on the TV are in blue and the letters appear together from the side of the screen. And the names of the animals at Chestington World of Adventure are in yellow and the letters appear one by one from the side. At the end all three sorts put together are in green. In the Sooty's and at Chestington World of Adventure, the first letter of each animal comes down from the top of the screen and then slides to the right. On the video screen, the first letter for each animal comes down from the top of the screen and then slides to the left. Goofs * You can tell the title sequences was reused from Be Safe..., because as it ends, you can hear Matthew tutting from when he was reading about the Royal Society for Prevention of Accidents. * At various points, the sound of the magic transporter is heard before Soo presses the button. * Ox should not have been counted under the letter X. Opening (Original 1990 release) * Warning screen (1986-1990) * Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990) * Learn with Sooty Videos trailer from 1990 by Matthew Corbett * Learn with Sooty intro * Start of A-Z of Animals (1990) Closing (Original 1990 release) * End of A-Z of Animals (1990) * Learn with Sooty closing credits (A-Z of Animals variant) * Thames Video Collection logo (short version) (1986-1990) Trailers and info Original 1990 release Learn with Sooty Videos trailer from 1990 with all these videos of "Start to Read", "Be Safe", "How Things Work Simple Science", Have Fun with Numbers", "A-Z of Animals", and "Start to Read 2". Gallery Learn with Sooty - A-Z of Animals (UK VHS 1990) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Learn with Sooty - A-Z of Animals (UK VHS 1990) Cassette.jpg|Cassette Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Learn with Sooty Category:Thames Video Collection Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thames Video Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:BBFC E Category:Sooty Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:VHS Videos with Six Learn with Sooty Videos trailer from 1990 (announced by Matthew Corbett) Category:VHS Videos with Eight Learn with Sooty Videos trailer from 1991 (announced by Matthew Corbett)